Magical Memories
by Thefattyacid
Summary: Each character's thoughts while they cast their first patronus.
1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasley

Harry was teaching patronus charm to DA from two weeks now. At first no one could do it, surprisingly Luna did it first and others followed after her. It was Ron who was having trouble with spell and ofcourse Neville. I have to do it before him at least, Ron thought to himself. But he was no longer sure because day by day Neville was getting better at charms. Think, happy memory Ron muttered to himself. He concentrated and first thought came was of food. Delicious smell of his mother's cooking. The silvery substance started flowing out of his wand. Overjoyed he started to think harder. The next was when he got his Hogwarts letter, when he made a friend outside his family, then the moments came rushing how he and harry laughed, played chess, fought at each other's side. The patronus was starting to form. Okay, one final memory needed he thought. And then it appeared, a toothy smile as clear as crystal, the girl was running at them, smiling widely, girl who was petrified, his best friend, girl who he had fought with and the same girl who gave him amusing smiles that made his stomach go wild. There was huge clap. He was distracted and looked around to see a large terrier dog running. His patronus. Harry patted his back and soon the rest joined. Hermione came at the end. Twins joked about his patronus being a dog but he was busy, busy admiring the same smile he saw just now.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna Lovegood

It was her turn today. She knew she has to get this done. All her friends had their patronuses. And she was really excided what would be her patronus. She held the wand steady and let herself lost in memories.

She thought of time she spent in her house, little adventures she and her daddy used to go on.

She thought of time her daddy taught her all about crumple horned snorkack. It was the first time since her mom gone , he smiled. She felt happier. More thoughts came flooding her mind.

Her dad was so happy when she got her letter, he was in tears when she was dressed in her mom's robes.

Her thoughts now went on her red haired friend, her first friend who defended her fiercely.

Her times with Ginny though they were short because they were in different houses, the round faced older gryfindor boy who always listened to her patiently when others ignored her blubbering. Three other people who were kind to her, black haired boy and his friends. The girl was a little bossy but ginny's brother made her laugh.

She needed one more memory. One strong memory and it's done. Then the silver blond hair filled her mind. The smell of pumpkin pasties, butterbeer necklace, carrot earrings and woman who made them. The woman who hugged her, and the silver hair swept aside and Luna saw a face. So familiar at the same time somewhat forgotten.

As the silver rabbit whirled around her, she tried to stop the tears that rarely came. She closed her eyes again, her thoughts on only one thing, her Mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore

(He must have learned patronus before he completed school and before he met Grindelwald.)

He was in library, long after everyone was asleep. Being head boy has its privileges. Albus was fascinated with the charm he just read. A silver form, most difficult spell the books called it. Well, I should try this one he thought. The book said to think of your happy memory and say the incantation, Expecto Patronum.

Simple, he thought. No messy wand movements. Now memories, he tried to concentrate. The first he thought was of his family, only him and his parents, long before his siblings were born. His father telling a joke, mother smiling, her eyes shined. Albus felt his own smile spreading. He cast the spell. He could see only darkness.

He was not going to admit defeat. He started to think more consciously. He thought of the time he showed his first magic. He almost burned their house with his fire. And afterwards fire took form of a bird. A Phoenix. He remember how his parents cheered for him. The thought gone, suddenly he was surrounded by students who were clapping for him. Professors praising his wits. Hundreds of points awarded for his splendid transfigurations. His prefect badge. Head boy badge. This time a silver smoke erupted.

Then a memory came, as clear as water. He was in front of some mirror. He saw himself crowned, people all around him. He was master of magical world. He was kind but people feared him. He gave wizarding world new appearance. And the silver fog changed its shape. A phoenix took a flight.

He was ecstatic. But I am not hungry for power, he told himself. But deep down he knew, he realized, he was. He loved being in command though he wasn't going to admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus Lupin

He skipped that class. Though it was his favourite subject he didn't go. He heard his professor saying that he was going to teach patronus charm today. He wondered and deep down he knew what his patronus might be. He was scared how his classmates will take it. So he remained in the dorm, his friends obviously resepected his decision and he was grateful for that. But he couldn't help from feeling pang of jealousy when they came each boasting their patronuses.

So that night, with James's cloak around him he went to his most comforting place and only one he thought was safe. The whomping willow stood there. Its branches whirling in wind. Now's the moment, Remus thought. He tried to recall what his friends had said. You will need a fucking happy thought Moony, Sirius has said. No ordinary memories work, Peter said backing him. Well that might be difficult, Remus thought sarcastically. Happy memories are long away from me, he thought bitterly. But then he had to try. He was one of the marauders anyway.

So he thought, first memory was of his father, Remus sitting in his father's lap, hearing all stories with an awe. His mother talking about muggle world and he quite liked that too. Then there was a tall man with almost silver hair who gave him letter and convinced his mother.

He thought of how a certain black haired handsome boy laughed at him and then surprised him with an apology. And later on went to become his best friend. He thought of their faces when they learned about his furry little problem and did an exceptional thing. They hugged him, even James who loved being a prat. Remus was smiling now and the silver substance was slowly taking shape.

He proded more into his memories and then it came, it was just last month when James drank little too much of firewhisky and was blabbering. He said that marauders will never separate. They will search a job together, build houses side by side, each one will have beautiful wife and kids which they will force to become friends with each other. They will start new marauder generation. Sirius and Peter laughed till their eyes were watery. But Remus was hopeful. He never thought he will marry , hell even have kids but maybe in a long future all this will come true. This was a future where he had his place, a family, friends to grow old and die with, and He was satisfied.

As the warewolf emerged, Remus was lost, lost in a future he never dared to imagine but somewhere a little hope emerged, as bright as his patronus. And he was dreaming, for first time in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! :-) :-)

First of all thank you for reading, and many many thanks for all the reviews. I have just started writing on and never imagined a response.

So one reader pointed out a mistake I made.

I said Ron's chapter, Luna was first to conjure a patronus. And then in Luna's chapter I said she was worried because her friends had already done it.

Thank you for pointing out, I will make sure to write more cautiously from now on.

Let nargles invade your memories, and wipe this part (evil smirk)

Love u ! :-) :-)

More chapters are on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione Granger

She knew this spell. She had even watched Harry doing it in his third year. All it takes is a happy memory and nothing more, she told herself. So when Harry told DA to practice their patronus charm she started thinking.

Her first thought was of gift. Her grandma gave her a story book for her birthday and little Hermione was more than happy. She finished entire book with a smile on face and her favourite story being Beauty and the Beast.

Next was an open day at school and how her teachers praised her, her parents have been so proud and they decided to make her a dentist like them.

She thought of how happy she has been when she first saw Hogwarts, and she was over the moon when huge library opened in front of her.

Her next memory was of bathroom where two 11 year olds saved her life and later on became her life.

She thought of how she was the only one to receive Professor Mcgonagal's rare smile and how she gave her a time turner.

But the memory that washed her mind was one of the numerous fights between her and Ron. Because at that evening of Yule ball, her doubt was finally confirmed. She knew then that she was something more than just a best friend to him.

The thought was followed by numerous goofy grins Ron gave her. No only to her, she corrected. She could read a million things in that smile and those blue eyes always followed her own.

She felt her patronus taking a shape, but thought of her red-haired friend made her weak at knees as it always did. She couldn't help but smile like an idiot and she lost control of spell. Hermione knew then and there that she was never going to master this spell. But she didn't mind. She could lose hundreds of spell for those blue eyes.

(It was always said in books that only spell Hermione couldn't do easily was patronus charm.)

And thank u for all the reviews.. Love u, keep smiling! :-) :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Molly Weasley (Prewett)

It was NEWTs time. All 7 year gryffindors were practicing in a great hall, some were reading charts, other muttering spells, some even trying to dual. She was trying to conjure a full form patronus because their professor warned them, it would be a sure question. So she tried to gather her thoughts.

First thought came was of a sweater. It was a last sweater her grandma had seen and Molly got it just after her death. How she cried and smiled at the same time. It was beautiful red sweater with golden borders. All Gryffindor colors. Also Molly always had a thing for red color.

As the previous thought faded, new memory took its place. She was 7 when finally her brothers had agreed to take her with them to play Quiddich. They placed her on broom, and there she was flying. Though she sucked at a real game, she always loved flying. The wind, clouds and most of all freedom.

The thought of her brothers made her sad. They were older than her and graduated Hogwarts. She felt alone without them. As a little girl she loved to follow their footsteps and now she was here, feeling miserable.

The silver smoke which has started coming vanished and only black smoke remained. "Look at Prewett" a girl younger than her laughed " Can't do a thing without your so called funny brothers, can you? " she snarled further. Molly knew her. She was eldest girl of Black family. Bella, slytherins called her.

Molly was thinking about going to her dormitory when a silver weasel jumped at her feet. As she followed it to his owner, her stomach twisted. He was standing there with bright eyes and encouraging smile. Molly knew she had another memory to try.

It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin final for Quiddich cup. She was in stands cheering furiously for her brothers. Both of them beaters. Lion and Snake were fighting for their honour. Finally Gryffindor seeker catched snich in breathtaking dive. People shouted and cheered around her. And suddenly all of them kissing each other. Her face flushed and she looked behind and saw a boy as amused as her, standing stubbornly. It was him, her friends named him Cute Freckles. She found question in his eyes and felt her own eyes respinding. He came closer. What is his name, she was thinking, Arty or Arthur something. She closed her eyes. Her lips quivering. But her lips never felt it, he just kissed her forehead and smiled. She melted.

Though afterwards her brothers sent a bludger after the boy and there was shouting, Molly knew she was fallen , fallen for Cute Freckles. She blushed bright and so did her patronus.


	8. Chapter 8

Hugo Weasley

They were having fun. All the weasley-potter kids were busy playing and duelling each other while their parents chatted inside the Burrow. Teddy has applied for position of defense against dark arts professor at Hogwarts. So he was practicing it on kids. He gathered them and started to taught about patronus charm. He was barely finished when Rose casted her patronus. A bright silvery eagle flew in the sky. "I read about that years ago, "Rose said proudly.

All other wanted to do it. Hugo was one of them. So he collected himself and thoughts came like storm.

He thought about all the chocolate frogs he and his dad ate hiding from his mom. And even if mom did catch them dad just used to smirk.

He recalled how he once read a book his mom suggested and how her face lit up like a bright Christmas tree.

He thought about how his dad cheered when he was selected as Gryffindor beater.

He thought about multiple games of chess he won against his mates.

The time when he and his red haired best friend wandered the castle at night and found out way to kitchens.

But these was just feeble thoughts, he knew. He needed a strong one. Now all the parents were outside and praising Rose for her patronus. While she blushed and Hugo saw she even pinned her Prefect badge.

He was irritated. It was always the same. Whatever he did, his sister had done it before or his other cousins. The day he got his Hogwarts letter was the day Rose got selected as Chaser. Even on the day he was born Rose took all attention by showcasing her first magic.

Oh Merlin! He thought. Then suddenly a thought flashed.

He was eating at Gryffindor table when the morning post came. His sister was at Ravenclaw reading prophet while her best friends, a messy dark haired boy and boy with platinum blonde hair chatted non-stop. Boy in blonde was giving scared looks to Rose to see if she was distracted by all the talking. That was when it came, a howler for Rose weasley. Entire school was shocked. Rose opened the letter , her hands shivering. And his dad's voice filled the hall. He was shouting at Rose, shouting threats for blonde boy. His mother's voice was also there, calming his dad. But she was not happy either. Rose turned crimson red and the blond boy pale white at the word "kissing". Hugo knew he shouldn't be happy but he was. His parents scolding Rose was rare sight. And he knew even Rose has thorns. She was not perfect. Not more than him.

It was pure jealousy he knew. But his pateonus emerged, a beautiful silver fox. Well Rose may be an Eagle but I am as witty as fox.


End file.
